Genei Ryodan
by Honekoneko2
Summary: Yuki Hayakawa was abandoned by her parents and left in a forest. she met the Genei Ryodan... and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1: Yuki Hayakawa

**Name: Yuki Hayakawa**

**Species: Half human, Half nine tail fox **

**Gender: Female**

**Life story:**

**She was abandoned by her parents in the age 2 because if she stayed with them then people will find her out that she is different and pull experiments on her, She was left in a forest. Ever since birth she didn't have emotions (for some reason). At the age 4 she met the Genei Ryodan (Phantom Troupe) (Please correct me if i'm wrong), and became a member, number #14, her 'Spider' mark is on her right shoulder. She also have a dark blue snowflake mark on her forehead since birth.**

**About her:**

**Personality: She is a quiet girl, She is cold, mean and brutal.**

**Good habits: not yet known**

**Bad habits: not yet known**

**likes: cold temperature, snowflake, snow (anything related to snow)**

**dislikes: heat**

**hobbies: Unknown**

**fears: losing a friend**

**Strength: Physically strong**

**weaknesses: Useless in planning. Emotionally unstable. **

**Special powers/Abilities: She already has Nen since birth. She is powerful, tolerant to anything hazardous, electricity, etc. She can control anyone or anything if she is angry or sad.**

**Extras: she doesn't need food, water, or air (she can live without them), She gives off a cold temperature and her temperature is below 20 degree celsius.**

**Dreams: Unknown**

**Ambition: Unknown**

**Occupation: Unknown**

**Family: Mother (dead), father (dead)**

**Parents: None**

**Siblings: None**

**Relatives: None**

**Pets: None**

**Best friends: ...**

**Friends: ...**

**Crush: None**

**Rival: None**

**Enemies: People who are trying to capture her (actually she haven't met them yet so I don't think she knows)**

**Nen: Specialist...**

**Looks and Appearance**

**looks: Slim, She's 12 now, She still looks like a kid (just search the google for 'vanilla and chocola' THIS character looks like 'vanilla' but I put different details) and her 'Nine tails' is also pure black like her hair. Oh and because the 'I don't know what' doesn't allow pictures to be in the fanfiction ( ****/-Mp7FbPTN01Y/UHMKpTwCtjI/AAAAAAAAB5Y/-Y8Fn1qBHcM/ s1600/tumblr_mbdqn1bUIu1rpaixqo1_ )**

******(If someone wants to open the picture for the one in the 'brackets above' talk to me in the private messaging. if it's possible.)**

**Outfit: An off-shoulder black sweater the sleeves are longer than her hands, with a white tanktop inside (and the strap is 'see-able' sorry I don't know how to say it), she's wearing thigh high black pants, Knee-high white socks, black converse.**

**Blood type: O**

**Height: 116**

**Weight: 20 kg ( she is light because her body is small like a kid (Not that small!)**

**Make up: None and Never**

**Scent: She doesn't have a scent (you could say it's because of the coldness and no not the personality coldness)**

**Hairstyle: Long straight pure black hair.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, It's me Oh! This is the story**

**We'll start from the reunion of the Genei Ryodan. This is actually just the story told again but with a LITTLE details changed or added.**

**Let's start**

**Oh, before that I wanna tell you that the**

** 'Bold' letters is 'me' talking**

**the** _'Italic'_ **letters is someone in the story's thoughts**

**and the **'Normal' **letters (I don't know what you call it) is the Narrator when it's 'No one's pov'.**

* * *

**At Genei Ryodan Hideout...Place...Whatever~**

Pakunoda walked in

"Pakunoda, how's it going?" Greeted Shalnark

"Long time no see, Shalnark." Pakunoda Greeted back

"you, too, Phinks." she continued

"you sure took your time getting here" Phinks said

"oh? I believe I'm right on schedule." Pakunoda said calmly

"you're supposed to arrive ten minutes ahead of time. Same to you guys." Phinks said

"Bonolenov! Kortopi! You guys are going with us too?" Shalnark exclaimed

Then a voice was heard "Yo! Haven't seen your faces in a while." Greeted a voice **or should I say Uvogin**

"I'm here chief. What's our target this time? Give us our orders!" Uvogin said

"Don't be in such a rush, Uvo. Feitan's group won't arrive until evening. We'll wait until everyone's here." Shalnark said

"You have no patience." Pakunoda said

"Damn, a half of day waiting. Oh! Is that Shizuku?" Uvogin said

"Hello." Shizuku greeted

"And Yuki too." Uvogin contiued

Yuki nodded

"Has the other new addition arrived yet?" Pakunoda asked

"No idea...you should ask Machi." answered Shalnark.

* * *

**Night~ (Feitan's group is already there) **

"He's not coming." Phinks said

"The sun's about to rise." Feitan said

"Damn Hisoka...Next time I see him, I'll tear him apart" Uvogin said

"Oh, dear...That sounds quiet gruesome. How very scary." Hisoka said

"Hisoka, you bastard!" Uvogin said

"you're late." Shalnark said

"Man, I thought you weren't going to come." Machi said

"you asked me to come... Had I broken my promise, I would never get to see your Nen stitches again." Hisoka said

While Machi just 'hmp'

"Chief, everyone's here." Shalnark said.

The Chief stood up, Hisoka got this killing intent but no one noticed

"Chief, what are we stealing this time?" Uvogin said

"We shall take the underground auction's treasures" The Chief said

"Which ones?" Shalnark asks

"Ancient texts? Because the chief likes books." Machi said

"No, I'm thinking games. There will be multiple copies of the most expensive game ever for sale." Feitan said

"wouldn't it be logical to take precious metals and gemstones?" Nobunaga said

"Everything. We're taking everything that's up for the auction." The Chief said

"Are you serious, Chief? The underground auction is run by gangs from across the world. If we do that, we'll be making enemies of them all..." Uvogin said

"Are you frightened, Uvogin?" The chief asked

"I'm thrilled! I'm shaking with exitement... now give us the command, chief! Right now!" Uvogin exclaimed

"you have my permission...Kill them. Kill every person who interferes." Chief said

Then Uvogin began to shout with excitement.

* * *

**The Genei Ryodan Split up into groups, Yuki is with Shizuku, Feitan and Franklin.**

Shizuku already got beaten by Gon in arm wrestling

"A pity." Shizuku said quietly while she's still close to the table where they arm wrestle.** She did not curse.**

"Well?" Franklin asked while Shizuku's already nearby.

"I lost. He's strong." Shizuku said normally even though she sort of wanted the diamond.

"That little boy?" Feitan said

"I sort of wanted that diamond." Shizuku said

"You should've used your left hand." Franklin said

"Yes, why didn't you use your stronger hand?" Feitan asked

"Oh, right... He extended his right hand, so i did the same. I'd like to challenge him again." Shizuku said

"you can't. No time. We have our job." Feitan said

"yes. Besides buying and bidding would be wrong. We're thieves." Franklin said

"If we want something, we take it." Feitan said

* * *

**Then they all rejoin and ride on a hot air balloon. While Hisoka, Bonolenov, Kortopi, Phinks, Pakunoda, and the 'Boss' is in the hideout.**

**In the Hideout~**

"It's time" Pakunoda said

"yes." Hisoka said

* * *

**At the Underground Auction~**

Feitan and Franklin are at the underground auction

"Okay...welcome, everyone. So, I'm skipping the formalities." Feitan said

Then Franklin held out both of his hands and bullets started shooting out of the fingers.

"Die" He said (Franklin)

Then almost all of the people there died one by one. That move is called 'My Ambidextrous automatic weapons Double machine gun'

Two people from Nostrade family went out of the auction room. Before one of them was about to finish saying something he was killed by Shizuku and so is the other one. And Yuki is standing close to Shizuku.

When Shizuku and Yuki entered they saw a pool of Blood, People and chairs lying on the floor.

"That was way too fast..." Franklin said

"I didn't get to do anything." Feitan complained.

"All yours, Shizuku." Franklin said

And Shizuku nodded and said to her vacuum made from Nen "Let's go, Blinky." Shizuku said Normally

And blinky made a sound **It sorta sounds like a baby :)**

"Suck up the Bodies, blood, body parts and all their possessions. Grab the chairs too." She said

Then the Vacuum began to suck up the bodies, blood, body parts, their possessions and the chairs.

"Shizuku's Nen ability is always entertaining to watch." Feitan said

"oh?" Franklin said while noticing that there is one more alive and Feitan also noticed it.** I used 'It' for calling a human being hahaha.**

"Someone's still alive" Feitan said

"Wh-who are you? Doesn't matter. You're all dead...The community will destroy you. Your family! Torture you...cut you up. you'll taste hell!" The person said

At this point Feitan looked pissed off and killed him immediately by cutting his head off.

"Family? What's that?" Feitan said

Then Blinky ate the dead man up.

* * *

**Well I was planning on continuing but I decided I should continue it in the next chapter **

**Anyway, I know that this is no difference than the anime but there will be more after Uvogin's death in this fanfic so please keep reading after I make the next chapter. Thanks!**

**Bye!**


End file.
